The present invention relates generally to the field of item dispensing, and particularly to the dispensing of items within a medical facility. In one specific aspect, the invention provides a dispensing unit having a lighting system which guides a caregiver to a specific storage bin which holds a selected item.
Traditionally, many large medical facilities maintained essentially all of their medical supplies in a central inventory location. Such an arrangement in many cases proved to be inconvenient because of the large distance between the central inventory location and the patients who used the supplies. To facilitate the delivery of supplies to the patients, some medical facilities have begun to rely on the use of local dispensing stations. Such dispensing stations are placed in the medical facility nearer to the patients and are designed to hold various supplies and pharmaceuticals typically needed by the patients. Such dispensing stations typically have the ability to maintain records on the number and type of items that are both dispensed and restocked. Further, such dispensing stations may be configured to provide different levels of security to the items held therein. For instance, the items may be freely available to any caregiver. Higher levels of security may be provided by including various locks or restrictive devices to prevent access to either the number or type of items to be dispensed.
One particular type of dispensing device which is becoming accepted within the medical industry comprises a cabinet having a plurality of retractable drawers which hold the items. The individual drawers are often divided into bins so that more than one type of item may be held within each drawer. Security may be provided by providing locks on the drawers to allow access to only certain caregivers, certain items and/or certain times of day.
When using such drawers in a secured environment, a number of issues need to be addressed. For example, it would be desirable to provide convenient access to each of the bins, including the ability to quickly locate a bin having a selected item. It would further be desirable to efficiently utilize the space of each drawer so that a maximum number of items could be held within the cabinet. Further, it would be desirable to allow the bins to be arranged in different sizes so that each drawer could be customized depending upon the types of items that are to be stored.
The ability to address some or all of these issues while still providing adequate security is especially challenging. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,875 describes a dispensing station having a plurality of retractable drawers. To provide security to the items and to assist a caregiver in the location of a selected item, a carousel system is included in the drawers. However, such a system is a gross under-utilization of drawer space and is therefore undesirable.
Another issue that needs to be addressed with such dispensing stations is the need to restock dispensed items. Previously proposed methods include individually restocking each bin with a supply cart that is transported throughout the medical facility. However, restocking in this manner is time consuming, thus preventing access to the supplies for long time periods during restocking, and may also lead to inventory restocking errors.
A further consideration in the development of a dispensing station which is divided into a matrix of bins is that of ensuring a user will properly select the correct bin. Recent studies indicate a high incidence of removal errors from such dispensing stations. Healthcare providers are therefore anxious to reduce removal errors which stem from users selecting incorrect items from a tray containing many bins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems, methods and apparatus to overcome or greatly reduce these and other problems. It would be particularly desirable if a dispensing system were provided which would provide some level of security to the items while still providing convenient access to the items, including the ability to easily locate a selected item so that removal errors may be reduced. Such a dispensing system should also efficiently utilize the storage space so that large inventories of items or large numbers of items may be held therein. It would be further desirable if such a dispensing system could be tailored to allow for different sized items to be stored therein. Further, it would be desirable if such a system were easy to restock so that time and errors could be reduced when replenishing the dispensed items.
The invention provides an exemplary dispensing system for dispensing various types of items. Although useful in a wide variety of applications, the dispensing system will find its greatest use in dispensing medical supplies, pharmaceuticals, and the like in medical facilities. In one exemplary embodiment, the dispensing system comprises a cabinet having at least one storage location. A plurality of adjustable dividers are provided to divide the storage location into a plurality of bins. In this way, the number and size of bins may be tailored to accommodate various types of items. A processor is further provided and includes a memory for storing a list of items which are held within the bins as well as an entry device for entering requests for item removal. A plurality of light indicators are operably attached to at least some of the dividers. The light indicators are arranged such that at least one light indicator will uniquely identify one of the bins when lighted. For example, the light indicator may be in the shape of an arrow or other pointer which points to the correct bin. With this arrangement, a caregiver may enter an item removal request into the processor, and the bin having the requested item will be lighted to unambiguously guide the caregiver to the correct bin.
In an alternative aspect, at least two light indicators, which are preferably opposite of each other, may be employed to unambiguously and uniquely identify one of the bins when lighted.
In one exemplary aspect, the cabinet is provided with a plurality of drawers which function as storage locations. A plurality of light sources are provided within each drawer, and a liner is removably held within each drawer above the light sources. With this configuration, the adjustable dividers may be employed to divide the liner into a plurality of bins. When the liner is placed into the drawer, each light indicator is aligned with one of the light sources. In this manner, regardless of the configuration of the dividers, each light indicator will always be aligned with a light source so that any one of the bins may be lighted when selecting an item.
The dividers will preferably be configured so that the bins will be orthogonal in geometry when connected to the liner. Further, the light sources will preferably be arranged in a two dimensional array so that a light indicator will always be aligned with one of the light sources, regardless of the arrangement of the dividers.
In another exemplary aspect, the light indicators comprise light pipes which are placed into direct contact with the light sources when the liner is placed into the drawer. Each light pipe will rest upon a corresponding light source by force of gravity or other mechanical device, thereby insuring an adequate contact between each light indicator and light source.
In another exemplary aspect, the light pipes comprise elongated columns of a light transmitting material, and the light sources comprise LEDs. When the light pipes are placed into contact with the actuated LEDs, collimated light is transmitted through the light pipes.
In yet another aspect, the liner includes an identification device having information regarding the arrangement of the dividers and the items stored in each bin. The cabinet further includes a reader for reading the information from the identification device upon placement of the liner into the drawer or in proximity to a scanning device. The reader then transfers this information to the processor so that the processor will know which light indicators to light when a caregiver selects an item. Alternatively, the identification device may comprise an identifier, label, title, serial number, or the like which uniquely identifies the particular drawer. With this arrangement, a separate database having information relating to the configuration of the bins, the items stored therein, and the associated identifier will be provided. This information may be supplied to the processor (usually via a network from a host computer) so that when the dispensing unit reads the identifier on the identification device it will know the configuration of the bins and the items stored therein.
In still another aspect, drawer locks are provided within the cabinet to lock the drawers until receiving a signal from the processor. Each drawer may also include a visual indicator so that when an item is selected from the list of items, the visual indicator on the drawer having the selected item will be actuated. In yet another aspect, a sensor may be provided to detect if one of the drawers is retracted from the cabinet.
The invention further provides an exemplary method for dispensing items from a dispensing unit having a plurality of retractable drawers which are divided with dividers to form a plurality of bins for holding the items. According the method, item identification information is entered into the dispensing unit to select a desired type of item. One of the drawers having the selected item is withdrawn, and at least one light indicator which is adjacent to the bin having the selected item is lighted. Having been guided to the correct bin, a caregiver then removes the desired quantity of the selected type of item from the lighted bin.
In an alternative aspect, at least two light indicators may be lighted (preferably on opposite sides of the bin) to uniquely identify the correct bin. In one particular aspect, user and/or patient identification information are entered into the dispensing unit before selecting the item. In another aspect, a visual indicator is actuated on the drawer having the selected item to guide the caregiver to the correct drawer.
In one alternative aspect, the caregiver enters into the dispensing unit the quantity of items that have been removed from the bin. After entering this information, the drawer is closed. In the event that such information is not entered, the dispensing unit produces a record of the discrepancy. Optionally, an alarm or message may be provided to alert the caregiver of the discrepancy.
In still another aspect, the liner is periodically removed and replaced with another liner having a full inventory of items. The replacement liner may have a bin arrangement and/or inventory of items that are the same or different from the first liner. The dispensing unit is configured to detect the arrangement of the bins and the items within each bin so that when another item is selected from the list of items, at least one light indicator which is adjacent to the bin having the selected item will be lighted.
The dispensing unit may detect the configuration of the bins and the items within the bins in a variety of ways. For example, an identification device may be included on the drawer which includes the configuration and item information. This may then be directly read into the processor. Alternatively, the identification device may be a label (such as a serial number) which uniquely identifies the particular drawer. With this arrangement, a separate database having information relating to the configuration of the bins and the items stored therein will be provided. This information may be supplied to the processor (usually via a network from a host computer) so that when the dispensing unit reads the label on the identification device it will know the configuration of the bins and the items stored therein.
The invention still further provides an exemplary method for stocking items into drawers of a dispensing unit. According to the method, a liner is provided having a plurality of adjustable dividers. The dividers are arranged within the liner to form a preselected arrangement of bins. Different types of items are placed into the bins, and an identification device is attached to the liner which includes information identifying the arrangement of the dividers and the types of items held in the bins. The liner is then placed into the drawer, with the drawer including a reader which reads the information from the identification device. In this manner, the dispensing unit will know the specific configuration of the bins and which items are held in each of the bins. With this arrangement, the liner may be removed from the drawer after various items have been dispensed and replaced with a second liner having the same and/or a different arrangement of bins.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides an exemplary method for restocking pharmaceutical or medical supply items into a dispensing unit having a processor, where at least some of the pharmaceutical or medical supply items are held in removable liners having a plurality of receptacles. According to the method, a request is entered into the processor to restock pharmaceutical or medical supply items into the dispensing unit. One of the liners is removed from the dispensing unit, and the removed liner is replaced with a replacement liner having a new inventory of pharmaceutical or medical supply items. Information identifying the replacement liner is also entered into the processor.
In one particular aspect, the replacement liner includes an identification device having information on the configuration of the receptacles, the types of items held in the receptacles, and the quantity of items held in the receptacles. With such an arrangement, the information from the identification device is read with a reader upon placement of the liner into the-dispensing unit. This information is then transferred from the reader to the processor so that the processor""s records may be updated.
Preferably, the identification device comprises an electronic memory device, and the dispensing unit includes a recording device to record information regarding the items removed from the liner onto the memory device. In this way, the record of removal that is stored in the memory device may be compared with actual inventory levels in the liner to determine any discrepancies. Typically, the record of removal is compared with the actual inventory levels at a pharmacy station following removal of the liner.
In another particular aspect, the liners are grouped into types based on the configuration of the receptacles and the types and par levels of items held within the receptacles. With this arrangement, the processor is configured to include a record of each type of liner. In this way, the processor is able to determine the configuration of a restocked liner by entering the liner type of the restocked liner into the processor.
Preferably, the dispensing unit is partitioned into separate locations, and the processor includes a record of which types of liners may be placed into each of the locations. In one aspect, after the type of liner which is being replaced is entered into the processor, an error message and an audible alert is produced if the liner type entered is incorrect. In another aspect, the processor""s record is updated to reflect new quantities of each item upon entry of information into the processor that the replacement liner has been placed into the dispensing unit. The new quantities can be assumed to be the par values for each item, or can be entered at the pharmacy restocking location and sent to the processor. In either case, the restock technician may have the option to alter the quantity at the dispensing unit, in the event that the actual quantity of a particular item is different than the quantity the processor expects.
In yet another aspect which occurs during restocking, a list of liner types is transferred to the processor from a central pharmacy. This list indicates the liner types that are to be restocked into the dispensing unit. In still another aspect, the type of liner is stored on the liner, and the type of liner is read from the liner by a reader that is in communication with the processor before the liner is placed into the dispensing unit. Typically, the dispensing unit includes a plurality of locked drawers which hold the liners. With such a configuration, only the drawer containing the entered type of liner is unlocked when the type of liner has been electronically read by the reader. Preferably, the user is guided to the unlocked drawer by a visual indicator. optionally, each drawer may be marked with one of the types so that a user may visually identify the type of liner to place in each drawer.
In one exemplary aspect, a liner is restocked by opening one of the drawers and having the processor detect which drawer is open. The liner is then replaced and a confirmation of the liner type that was placed in the drawer is entered into the processor. An alarm is then produced with the processor if an incorrect liner was placed into the drawer.
In one particularly preferable aspect, the liners are each assigned a unique identifier, and the identifier for an expected replacement liner is entered into the processor, e.g., from a central pharmacy, prior to entering the restocking request. When ready to restock, the unique identifier for the replacement liner is then entered into the processor by the restock technician. An alarm is preferably produced if the identifier for the expected liner is different from the identifier entered upon replacement of the replacement liner.
Preferably, the replacement liner is filled at a pharmacy station which assigns the unique identifier to the replacement liner and produces a record of the configuration of the receptacles, the types of items held in the receptacles, and the quantity of items held in the receptacles. Such information is then transmitted to the processor of the dispensing unit.
In one aspect, the unique identifier is included on the liner, and is then read from the liner with a reader that is in communication with the processor prior to placement of the replacement liner into the dispensing unit. Alternatively, the identifier may be manually entered into the processor.
The invention further provides an exemplary system for dispensing and replenishing pharmaceutical or medical supply items. The system comprises a dispensing unit which includes a cabinet having a plurality of retractable drawers and a plurality of liners that are divided into receptacles for holding pharmaceutical or medical supply items. Further, at least some of the drawers hold at least one liner. A processor is also provided and includes a data base to store a record of the configuration of the receptacles in each liner and the types and quantities of items held within the receptacles.
In one particular aspect, the replacement liners each include an identification device having information on the configuration of the receptacles, the types of items held in the receptacles, and the quantity of items held in the receptacles. A reader is also in communication with the processor to read the information from the identification device and to transfer the information to the processor. Preferably, the identification device comprises an electronic memory device, and the dispensing unit includes a recording device to record information regarding the items removed from the liner so that a record of removal that is stored in the memory device may be compared with actual inventory levels to determine any discrepancies. Preferably, the dispensing unit includes a plurality of drawers, and the liners are held within the drawers.
In another particular aspect, the liners are grouped into types based on the configuration of the receptacles and the types of items held within the receptacles. Further, the processor includes a record of each type of liner. Preferably, the dispensing unit is partitioned into separate locations, and the processor includes a record of which types of liners may be placed into each of the locations so that an error message may be produced with the processor if the replacement liner is placed into an unpermitted location.
In another aspect, the processor is adapted to be placed in communication with a central pharmacy so that a restock list of liner types may be transferred to the processor from the central pharmacy. In this way, the processor may provide a set of instructions as to which type of liner may be placed into each of the locations.
In still another aspect, the type of liner is stored on the liner, and a reader is in communication with the processor to read the type of liner from the liner. In one preferable aspect, the dispensing unit includes a plurality of lockable drawers to hold the liners. Further, the processor is configured to send a signal to unlock the drawer containing the type of liner when the type of liner has been read electronically with the reader. Optionally, a visual indicator may be disposed on each of the drawers. In yet another aspect, each drawer is marked with one of the types so that a user may visually identify the type of liner to place in each drawer.
In still another particularly preferable aspect, the liners each include a unique identifier, and the processor includes a list of identifiers corresponding to replacement liners that are expected to be placed into the dispensing unit prior to entering the restocking request. The dispensing unit further includes an entry device to enter the unique identifier for the replacement liner into the processor so that it may be compared with the expected identifier stored in the list.
Preferably, the processor further includes a record of the configuration of the receptacles for each liner, the types of items held in the receptacles, and the quantity of items held in the receptacles. In one aspect, the unique identifier is included on the liner, and a reader is in communication with the processor to read the identifier from the liner prior to placement of the replacement liner into the dispensing unit.
In still yet another particularly preferable aspect, each liner includes a unique identifier, and the liners are grouped into types based on the configuration of the receptacles and the types and par levels of items held within the receptacles. Further, the processor includes a table having a list of each identifier, its corresponding type, and its associated drawer. An entry device is further provided to enter the identifier for each liner that is to be restocked into the processor prior to replacing the liner. Preferably, the processor is adapted to receive the entry of the table to initially configure the dispensing unit. During restocking, a list of liner identifiers that are to be restocked is then sent electronically from a central pharmacy station which fills the liners with the items. Preferably, the list will also include the actual quantities of items that are being restocked if different that the par levels. Optionally, the unique identifier may be included on a bar code label, and a bar code reader is in communication with the processor to read the bar code from the label. In one aspect, the processor is configured to indicate which drawer is to receive the replacement liner upon entry of the identifier into the processor.